Koichi Hirose
Koichi Hirose is one of the main characters from Part 4 of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Background Koichi Hirose was a regular student living in the Japanese town of Morioh, after bumping into Jotaro Kujo on his way to school one day he is asked if he knows the whereabouts of Josuke Higashikata after witnessing the stand abilities of both of them he gains his own abilities after a run in with Okuyasu Nijimura and his brother Keicho he gains his own stand ability Echos which then evolves over time becoming Echos Act 2 and then Echos Act 3. Over the course of the part he participates in battles with some of the most dangerous stands such as Yoshikage Kira and his Sheer Heart Attack. He later appears in part 5 and assists Giorno Giovanna in his battle with Black Sabbath. Powers & Abilities *'Echos Act 1: '''Echo's first evolution has the ability to write the Japanese kanji for words onto people, the sound that he creates will then repeat forever until Koichi stops the sounds himself, the stand has next to no attacking power but has decent speed and an effective range of 50 meters. Whilst the words are effective on some targets they can be ignored by people with a strong enough will. *'Echos Act 2: 'Echo's second evolution has the added ability to give the words that he writes real effects for example if he was to add the word sizzle to a door than that door would burn whoever touched it. Whilst this ability is much more effective in combat he can only put down one word at a time limiting his effectiveness in battle. This form has a range of 20 meters *'Echos Act 3: '''Echo's final and most powerful form gives him the ability to increase the weight of any object or person so long as he touches the object first, this ability named 3 freeze increases the weight further the closer that Koichi gets to the target. This form is far faster than the previous two and is much more effective in combat. Feats Strength *Echos Act 3's Weight ability was able to stop a car. *Echos Act 3's Weight ability was able to stop Killer Queen completely. Speed *The wind from Echos Act 3's movement knocked Koichi off his feat. *Echos Act 1 was able to move 50 meters in roughly 1 or 2 seconds. Durability *Has taken hits from Killer Queen. *Survived being punched through the chest. *Survived being restricted and crushed by Yukako Yamagishi. Skill *Was able to defeat Sheer Heart Attack twice, once with Echos Act 2 creating a word that made heat so that the stand has ineffective at finding himself and Jotaro Kujo. Secondly with Echos Act 3's ability to increase the weight of the stand so that it couldn't move. Weaknesses *Echos is not effective in drawn out combat and prefers to finish a fight quicklyCategory:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Revived Category:Stand Users